


Today was awful, but then there was you

by OtherWorldsIveLivedIn



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Am I ok?, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coming home to Baz, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, I think I might be starved for affection, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, SOPPY BAZ, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Social Worker Simon, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, cuddly simon, domestic snowbaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherWorldsIveLivedIn/pseuds/OtherWorldsIveLivedIn
Summary: Post-Canon Simon has had a bad day. Baz is worried and wants to comfort him, but will Simon talk?
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	Today was awful, but then there was you

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don’t know what this is... an un-beta'd, 2am fever dream where I’m probably projecting and starved for affection? Seems likely.
> 
> At the very end there’s a small trigger for child abuse, no detail but it’s implied in one sentence! I would suggest skipping the first paragraph after the bold “SIMON” if this is an issue for you.

**BAZ**

I’m frying up the mince for tonight’s dinner when I hear the key in the front door. _Here I am, landed with the cooking, while I’d bet my next four days worth of blood that Snow forgot to pick up the cheese._

I consider calling out to him, but then I hear the door close a little too forcefully. I bite my tongue and tell myself not to fuss at Snow for it if he’s had a hard day. (I’d lost the ability to be truly appalled by his offishness a long time ago anyway.) Better to start out our evening with discussions about food.

“Hey Love, ten more minutes before dinner’s ready I’d say,” I call out to him over my shoulder.

Simon doesn’t say anything but I feel strong arms sliding around my waist, gripping me too tightly as he buries his head into the back of my neck.

_Something isn’t right._

I’m about to ask when Snow inhales my scent deeply through his nose. Other people seem to find this creepy but, as it happens, I’m incredibly disturbed and so instead I feel a familiar stirring in my lower stomach.

_Focus Basilton, something is clearly wrong._

“Everything okay, Snow?” I try to ask nonchalantly, opening a tin of tomatoes. Simon still finds it difficult to open up sometimes and I find it best to tread softly in the first instance. He just squeezes me tighter in response as I stir in the tomatoes and turn down the heat.

I turn in his arms but he immediately buries his head in my chest. _Crowley, what has gotten into him?_

“Snow, what’s happened?” I ask, no longer able to keep the panic and concern out of my voice. Nothing. I try to pull back but he just grips me tighter and whines petulantly.

I sigh, feeling resigned. “Okay, Love.”

He clearly doesn’t want to talk and even though I know it doesn’t do Simon any good to hold it in, I’ve never been able to deny this glorious moron anything.

Instead I kiss Simon's curls and turn to begin dishing out the pasta with my apparent koala boyfriend still wrapped tightly around my middle.

Slowly, I start to notice Simon releasing tension. His hold loosens bit by bit until eventually, as I’m scooping the bolognese sauce into bowls, Simon rests his chin on my shoulder and kisses me sweetly, just once, on the side of my neck.

I know something is wrong but everything about the domesticity of this feels so right. I rub my hand along one of Simon’s forearms still draped loosely around my waist. “Dinner’s done,” I tell him softly.

I turn in his arms again but Simon still won't meet my eyes, apparently now having developed an interest in the third button of my shirt. _Fine, time to pull out the big guns then, Snow._

I attack Simon’s face with kisses, peppering them all over and making him giggle like a 12 year old. _There_ , I smirk at him, _better._

Simon stares at my lips as I pull back and it bubbles out of my mouth before I can stop it… “I love you.” We say it all the time now, it’s not news, but it has the desired effect as Simon’s eyes finally flick to mine. _So blue._

“I love you too,” he whispers.

I feel my eyes soften along with my smile as my fingers glide across Simon’s cheek, “there you are.”

Simon flashes in for a long, slow kiss which quickly turns hungry, pushing me back against the oven.

“Steady on,” I chuckle but Simon barely lets me breathe before he’s diving back in. Alarm bells are going off somewhere in the back of my mind but it takes me a few minutes to remember my worry.

Tearing my mouth away I ask, a little breathlessly, “what's going on with you, Snow?”

But Simon won’t stop, instead moving his lips to my neck and murmuring, “you make me feel good, Baz”. He’s pressed so close I can _feel_ him saying it; Simon’s voice vibrating through my chest, making me shiver.

He begins sucking on a spot just above my collarbone, causing me to groan in a way that makes it clear Simon has won and our conversation is definitely over.

**SIMON**

Today was awful. Another bastard manipulating a powerless child. I’m too close to the case sometimes and I was fuming when I walked in, ready to blow! I could have levelled the whole block if I still had my magic. I had my shoe in hand ready to throw it at the wall… then I heard his voice. Then I saw Baz.

 _Merlin,_ Baz.

He looked so good. The food he was cooking smelled so good. _He_ smells so good. His expensive shirt feels so good under my fingertips. The sounds he’s making right now as I kiss down his neck and untuck said shirt? So good. He just makes me feel _so good._ And tonight, I’m going to make him feel so fucking good.


End file.
